


Blockade Initiative

by TrulyMightyPotato



Series: Royal Flush [16]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Charity Event, brief appearances of minor characters, discussions of politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrulyMightyPotato/pseuds/TrulyMightyPotato
Summary: Felix isn't content to just sit on the sidelines any longer, but there's only so much he can do. He does what he can.





	Blockade Initiative

_ Saturday, February 23, 1924 _

_ As the time for various local elections draws ever closer, the number of parties thrown by politicians grows explosively. These people seek funding for their campaigns, support for their ideals, and to make themselves look like the best possible individual to help run this city and the county. _

_ Thus, it came as a surprise when none other than Felix Kjellberg announced he was holding a charity event the same night as several of the biggest contenders’ fundraisers. Did this mean he was intending to run for an office? _

_ “I’m not an elections man, myself. Too busy running a company to do that,” Kjellberg said when questioned. “But the whole point of elections is to make sure the people get taken care of, right? Well, I’m just doing my part to help with that.” _

_ Kjellberg had no comment on the choice of holding his charity event the same night as political fundraisers. _

_ This has been a day in the life of Dan and Phil. _

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen an article from those two,” Ken commented casually.

Felix pulled the newspaper away and turned his head to give Ken an even look. “Excuse me, I’m reading.”

Ken took a step back.

“It’s not really surprising,” Felix continued, returning his attention to scanning the rest of the newspaper. “Phil’s been out of the hospital for a while, but Dan’s still hurt badly.” He frowned. “They say it was written by both of them, but Phil was the only one who came to interview me about it.” Phil had struggled to take notes with only one hand, but he’d managed.

“Are they doing okay?”

“I hope so.” Felix sighed. “I wish Cry was still here. It would be easy for him to find out.”

“I wish he was here, but because I’m not looking forward to tonight.” Ken crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. “Tom’s going to be mocked and taunted by everyone who comes.”

“Oh, I doubt that.” Felix flipped a page in the newspaper. “I know at least Graceffa isn’t going to do that. And, well, if his indignation isn’t enough to stop it, then I’ll just throw out anyone who does it.”

“That’s not going to make you very popular.”

Felix laughed. “I’m not running for office, Ken. People don’t have to like me.”

“But why’d you choose to do the charity fundraiser tonight?” Ken frowned. Felix had yet to explain that.

“I’m playing the politics of the rich, my dear friend,” Felix said gleefully, though there was no denying how serious he was behind that mask. “I’m raising money to help make sure the orphans in this city get the care, education, and health they need.” And, though he wouldn’t publicly admit it, he would be sure to make sure a decent chunk of money went to the spuds Jack had always talked fondly about. Even if he shouldered that donation all by himself. “Those running for office are trying to earn money so they can bribe the public into voting for them. I’m not going to get the men determined to fund a politician, not tonight and not ever, but I will get the women, the teachers, the parents, the police—the people who actually care about making a difference and not about making themselves look better.”

“Won’t they want to get involved in voting too?”

“Oh, of course they’ll vote. Donating money to children doesn’t stop one from voting. And there will be plenty of political parties in the future, though I won’t be hosting them.” Felix folded the newspaper closed. “But if all goes well, the men running for office will have a much lower turnout than they hoped—especially since Graceffa joining me tonight means others of our ridiculous wealth status are likely to attend here as well—and a few of them will be annoyed enough that they’ll slip and reveal who they really are.”

Ken squinted at Felix. “That sounds complicated.”

Felix smiled grimly. “It is.” And not  _ all _ of the politicians were corrupt or had any awful secrets to reveal to the public. Just a good chunk of them.

“I guess I should ask if PJ is coming, then.”

Felix nodded. “He is.”

“Rumor has it he’s been getting involved in some pretty shady stuff. Did you want to reveal him as corrupt too?”

“He’s not running for office either.” Felix threw the newspaper onto the table. “Besides, he’s one of the few people I can rely on to be completely honest with me these days.” He paused and glanced over his shoulder at Ken again. “And I need all the allies I can get.”

“With Jack gone, he’s just going to get more powerful,” Ken warned.

“I’ll just have to make sure we rely on each other for support, then, instead of tearing each other down.” Felix quirked an eyebrow and shook his head slightly. “Otherwise Jack won’t be the only one with a bullet in his brain.”

Ken made a face.

Felix chuckled slightly. “Too soon?”

“That’s dark, Felix.”

“I’m not known for my lighthearted quips.” Felix started walking. “If you don’t mind, can you find Fischbach and send him to my office? He and I need to have a talk about tonight.”

“Sure.”

\-----

“This is quite the party, Kjellberg,” Joey Graceffa said, his smile wide and his gaze scrutinizing Felix.

Felix returned the easy smile. “A better turnout than I was hoping for, at least.”

“That’s good.” Graceffa turned and looked at the large number of people, then excused himself.

Felix glanced at Tom, then sighed. “Breathe, Fischbach. Nobody’s going to yell at you. Not tonight.”

Tom’s frown eased, but he barely glanced over at Felix before murmuring, “That remains to be seen.”

Felix wished he could clap the man on the shoulder, offer him some solidarity, but they were in public and they weren’t even on a first name basis, much less a casual physical reassurance basis.

Any chance he had to offer murmured words of comfort vanished as more people came up to him, asking what he was planning to do with the money, how he would show it was used for what it was supposed to be used for, and if he meant anything by doing it on the same night as political fundraisers.

Felix always evaded that last question. There were undoubtedly reporters in disguise here tonight. Though, as long as they put at least something in the donation pot, he supposed he could put up with them.

No matter how many people came to talk to him, or how long he talked, or how sore his throat was getting (thank goodness there were drinks, good on him for providing them), he drew on all the training he’d gotten growing up and wore such a convincingly genuine smile all night long that one of the unfortunate children who’d gotten dragged along by their parents kept smiling back.

“Hey, Ken,” Felix murmured as Ken passed on his regular rounds. “Who’s the kid?”

Ken glanced to the kid and nodded. “I’ll find out.”

Felix returned to gazing over the room before someone walked up to him, and then he stole glances at the kid during the conversation.

They were probably eleven or twelve—old enough to come to events but not old enough to really feel comfortable socializing with anyone.

And they looked  _ bored. _

The fundraiser was almost over by the time Ken swung back around with a murmured, “Introduced himself as Timmy,” and Felix was too busy making sure the donations were getting counted properly and that nothing was going missing to do anything besides file the information away for later.

And then it was time for him to become the center of attention once again and announce that, thanks largely to Joey Graceffa, they’d raised well over the goal of $50,000, and that the records of how the money would be used would be public record.

“We’ve accomplished a lot tonight, and it’s an incredible thing to be involved in, but it’s late, and I’ve seen more than a few people dozing on chairs.” Felix clasped his hands behind his back. “So, thank you all, and good night.”

The applause was deafening, but Felix just waited for it to die down, then stepped away, positively beaming.

\-----

Felix collapsed into his bedroom chair, exhausted and running a hand through his hair.

“So much money in eight hours.” Felix glanced at the clock, then at the window.

“It’s not dawn yet,” Marzia said.

“Good.” Felix started tugging off his clothes. “Still time to sleep before I head over to the distillery, then.”

As he fell asleep, though, he smiled.

He’d done good.


End file.
